segashareduniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Series by Date
1980s #Dragon Way (55 episodes = 1 year) #In A Silent Way (24 episodes = 6 months) #Part of Me (26 episodes = 6 months) #'Rave Master' (145 episodes = 3 years) #Born This Way (24 episodes = 6 months)*** #'Wolf Heart '(151 episodes = 3 years) #Samurai X (95 episodes = 2 years) #'Samurai Champloo' (26 episodes = 6 months) #Punch Out (13 episodes = 3 months)*** #Le Chevalier D'Eon (24 episode = 6 months) no page #91 Days (13 episodes = 3 months) no page #Stigma of the Wind (24 episodes = 6 months) 1990s #Little Witch Academia (13 episodes = 3 months) #'Rise of the Rikuo '(105 episodes = 2 years) #Phantom Blood''' (12 episodes = 3 months) no page #Blade & Soul (13 episodes = 12 months) #'Chaos: Advent Children '(131 episodes = 3 years) #Les Misérables: Shōjo Cosette (52 episodes = 1 year)*** #From Dusk Until Dawn (24 episodes = 6 months)*** #Gamaran (95 episodes = 2 months) no page #'''Chaos: Conquering Storm (261 episodes = 5 years) #'Fairy Tail '(265 episodes = 5 years) #Emma: A Victorian Romance no page #Black Lagoon no page 2000s #Splatoon (30 episodes = 7 months) #Shield Hero #Skies of Arcadia (15 episodes) no page #'Chaos: Catch the Rainbow (511 episodes = 10 years)' #Assassination Classroom (90 episodes = 2 years) (no page) #Emperor Time (70 episodes = 1 year) #Red Garden (22 episodes = 5 months) #'Kirby of the Stars '(202 episodes = 4 years) #Aurora Icefields (no page ) #Chaos SD: Lightning in the Sky (51 episodes = 1 year) no page #Hyrule Legends (24 episodes = 6 months) no page #Chaotix Detective Agency (52 episodes = 1 year) no page #'Black Butler' #Steel Ball Run (no page) #Living Dead Doll''' (26 episodes = 6 months) #Bride's Story #Black Bat (93 episodes = 2 year) no page 2010s #'''Ace Attorney (123 episodes = 2 years) #'Fairy Tail: Pathways (111 episodes = 2 years)' #Goblin Slayer #''Texhnolyze (22 episodes = 5 months) no page'' #'Battle Tendencies ' #Chaos SD: Uchiha Sharingan Legend (30 episodes = 7 months) #Record of Battles #Bloody Mist (75 episodes) #'Chaos: Golden Experience ' #'Chaos: Blank Pages' #Jaco the Galactic Patrolman (12 episodes = 3 months) #Gang-Star (no page) #Golden Kamui no page #Urban Guerrilla (30 episodes = 7 months) no page #'Black Clover ' #Fairy Tail: City Hero (no page) #'Labyrinth of Magic (185 episodes)' #Radiant Force 2020s #'My Hero Academia' #'Chaos: Planet Waves '(355 episodes) #'Chaos: Love Run Wild' #Fairy Tail: 100 Year Quest (no page) #Vigilantes (no page) #Trauma Center (20 episodes = 5 months) #'Legend of Arslan' (177 episodes = 3 years) #'Seven Deadly Sins' #'Line of Succesion' (258 episodes) #Wise Man's Grandchild #'Chaos: Wishes Are Eternal' #'Chaos: Cosmic Eternity (177 episodes )' #World of Heaven (no page) #Kingdom of Magic #Red Dawn (109 episodes = 2 years) no page #Chaos SD: Super Dash Generation #'Red on the Run '(163 episodes = 3 years) #Land of the Lustrous #Tiger and Bunny (25 episodes =6 months) no page #Night Bird Flying (55 episodes = 1 year) 2030s #Camp Out #Hylia's Destiny (tanya the evil) no page #Spirit Report (112 episodes = 2 years) #Shinobi of Darkness (20 episodes = 5 months) #'Other M' #'Heaven's Door' #One Punch Man #Cowboy Bebop (no Page) #Devil's Line (45 episodes = 1 year) #Soft & Wet #'Snake King's Call' #Are We Lost #'Star Signers (154 episodes = 3 years)' #Spark of Life (85 episodes) #Winter Demon Hunter #Race of Ages (52 episodes = 1 year) #'Young Lord Caretaker (151 episodes = 3 years)' #Gravity Falls (66 episodes = 1 year) no page #Harem in the Desert (subakunohar (no page) #Beastars 2040s #'Air Gear '(179 episodes = 4 years) #'Silver Soul' (410 episode = 8 years) #Avatar (75 episodes) no page #Vento Aureo (41 episodes = 1 year) #Inazuma 11 #'Cooking Mama '(120 episodes = 2 years) no page ' #Queen of Magic #Eden Zero #Star Splitter #Guardian of the Spirit (26 episodes = 6 months) no page) #Identify the Invader (mongol invasion no page) #Slime Life no page #Yona's Sunrise (no page) #Mob Psycho (52 episodes = 1 year) #Violet Evergarden (13 episodes = 3 months) #'Ocean Star '(199 episodes = 3 years) #Ticket to Ride (22 episodes = 6 months) #'Kuroko's Basketball '(134 episodes = 3 years) #Space Dandy (26 episodes = 6 months) #Legend of Korra (52 episodes = 1 year) 2050s #Hozuki's Coolheadedness no page #Star Fox (25 episodes = 6 months) #Chaos: Endless Possibilities #Blue Excorcist no page super hero #Snow White with Red Hair #Fire Force #'Highway to Heaven #Bookworm - (30 episodes) no page #Abandonded Beasts no page #Grandblue Fanatasy no page #'Toriko' (200 episodes = 4 years) #Dragon Maid no page #Samurai #8 #'Blade of the Immortal' (206 episodes = 4 years) # # Possibly *Made in Heaven *World Over Heaven *Twin Stars Excorcist *Ghosts of the Future no page * *The World is Still Beautiful bungo stray dogs To your eternity kengan omega '' Ancient Magus' Bride'' Kemono no Souja Erin R.W.B.Y attack on titan the blood taker If It's for My Daughter, I'd Even Defeat a Demon Lord KAGUYA-SAMA: LOVE IS WAR Angolmois: Record of Mongol Invasion Welcome to Demon School! Iruma-kun. log horizon Sōten Kōro Reikenzan: Eichi e no Shikaku baccano pet Blood Blockade Battlefront Haré+Guu darker thzn black art =SORCEROUS STABBER ORPHEN = high school dxd dramatical murder astarotte's toy triage x later Hakuouki Tenjho Tenge 12 kingdoms Category:Lists